Whose little slut
by HK Keiji
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Orochimaru. Extreme M rated. OroNaru


**

* * *

**

Whose little slut

**Summary:** Naruto is adopted by Orochimaru at a young age. Extreme rated M. OroNaru

**Warning:** although they seem to have a pedo-istic nature I fully assure you that I do not intentionally mean to do any of these things in real life. If the content get's too disturbing it's highly advised you click the back button.

* * *

The blond boy stood uneasily by the doorway.

Strange, how such a vibrant personality could suddenly become so shy and timid.

Soft blond hair only gently brushed above the large blue eyes. The boy was light skinned as well, but in a way that seemed to suggest his skin was as soft as milk.

He looked even younger than he was for his age.

"Naruto-kun,"

Wide blue eyes looked up at the pale man, who looked down at him with eery yellow eyes.

"Y-yes, Oro-chi...ru-sama," The blond's face was scrunched up, trying to pronounce the long and tedious name.

Orochimaru slid his hand into Naruto's pulling him into the room. A smirk had somehow slithered onto his lips, curling when he saw the blond become shy and quiet again.

"Would you like to see your new bed?"

Naruto nodded shyly, allowing himself to be led by the older man down a corridor.

"Leave your bag by the door."

Nodding again, the blond dropped the small bag to the side and felt himself being tugged towards the rather large looking bed in the center.

A pale hand slid over the smooth sheets.

"Come, sit Naruto-kun."

Hesitating, he finally climbed up onto the large bed, feeling the sheets shift silkily under his fingers.

"Is this my bed?" He asked, looking up with blue eyes at the pale man.

"Our bed," Orochimaru said with a smirk, pulling the younger boy closer.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably before letting himself settle awkwardly on the man's lap. He felt his face turn pink when he felt hands run up and down the back of his body.

"It tickles," he said, squirming again.

He was pushed down onto the soft covers of the bed. The hands began to push his shirt up.

Scrunching up his face, Naruto let the older man do what he wanted, not complaining about the slightly greasy skin or the odd twist and pinch of skin on his body.

"I'm tired," he mumbled sleepily after a few minutes.

The hands which had been exploring his smooth flesh pulled down the shirt.

"Kiss me goodnight, and we'll sleep."

An odd shiver went through Naruto at the sound of his voice. Pushing himself up, he pulled himself clumsily towards the older man and wrapped his arms around the pale neck.

He pecked the man on the lips, leaving dampness behind.

"Goodnight."

* * *

At first, Naruto was shy around him.

Orochimaru liked to touch him. Alot.

He liked to stroke his milky smooth flesh. Liked to run his hands over his legs and play with them.

Sometimes Orochimaru made him sit on the bed obediently until he returned with a camera in his hand. The first time, Naruto was excited, bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"Are you going to take pictures?" He asked, blue eyes smiling happily.

Orochimaru would only smirk back, and tell him to be a good boy and take his clothes off.

Naruto clambered to the middle of the bed and began to tug his orange shirt off. He dropped it to his side and sat down, trying to unzip his shorts.

Once those were undone, he kicked them off his legs.

Lie down a bit, Orochimaru would say. Spread your legs a little bit more... ah yes. Just like that...

Pleased, Naruto would comply.

Spread his legs. Pull them up in the air a bit.

He played with his pants a bit before deciding to slide those off his legs too, his heart racing with excitement when he heard more clicks of the camera being made.

That must meant Orochimaru liked it.

* * *

It was soon later that Orochimaru began giving him presents.

Lots of presents.

And he loved them all.

His blue eyes lit up with childish excitement when he tore open the crimson shiny packages. Clothes, small clothes would fall out into his small hands.

He held up the panties, looking at the pale pink colour and the small lacing on the side. There was a little image of a teddy on the back. He grinned and said thank you.

Once again he'd get onto the bed, eager to show off his new panties.

Click, click, click.

He rolled onto his knee's and pulled the small panties down slightly, rewarded with the sound of more pictures being taken.

_That's perfect,_ he'd smile at the compliment. _You're beautiful, perfect..._

He'd slide the panties off to his knee's. Sometimes they were bright red. Or pink. Or black.

This time they were white with cherries on it. He'd learnt a new trick, something which Orochimaru really really liked.

He really liked it when he touched his bum.

He really really liked it when he spread his bum and looked over his shoulder with his pretty blue eyes.

He was happy that Orochimaru thought he was pretty.

* * *

Orochimaru used to let him watch movies together.

Naruto, of course, loved movies. He liked getting to snuggle up next to the warm older man, with a glass of milk in his hands and some snacks on the table.

The people in the movies were really pretty too. Boy's, just like him.

He tilted his head when he saw a boy his age, suddenly appear. The boy was in a bedroom.

The boy had really bright red hair, and was wearing equally crimson red panties. His skin was nice and pale, and he was lying back on the dark pillows, lips parted.

Naruto looked down at Orochimaru's pants, suddenly noticing.

Orochimaru was holding his penis, stroking it.

He always did that when they watched movies. Not that he minded. It was normal.

He listened to the movie, hearing an older man's voice in the background telling the boy what to do.

Roll over.

Spread your legs.

Yes, just like that you little slut.

Use your hand.

Close your eyes.

Pull your legs up.

More.

A little more.

The camera was set down, probably on a nearby table. Naruto could see the man come into sight, moving towards the red headed boy, climbing onto the bed quickly.

His heartbeat sped up when he saw the man join the red head.

Naruto tugged on Orochimaru's sleeve. The man looked down at him distractedly.

"What?"

"Can... can we do that?"

A look flickered briefly over Orochimaru's face. Then he smirked.

* * *

"Take those panties off."

Naruto complied, tugging them down his hips.

"Slowly."

Slowing down, the blond slipped them off his legs and dropped them by his side.

Leaning back on the bed, he pulled his legs apart and watched hungry yellow eyes run over his private bits with a secret excited thrill racing through him.

Orochimaru left the camera running near them.

"Hold your legs,"

He gripped them tightly.

Suddenly something wet touched him and he gasped.

He squirmed and turned red when he realized Orochimaru was licking him up and down. Twirling around his hole. He relaxed when he heard murmurs of appreciation.

More, he said.

More, more, more, because it felt so deliciously good.

And the man would give it too him, licking and sucking until he was red, sweating and panting on the bed.

"Did that feel good?"

He nodded, panting like a little bitch.

He felt the mattress move, and then the heavy weight of Orochimaru settling just above his head, knee's on either side of his face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Orochimaru pull out his penis.

It looked hard, pale and red at the same time.

Orochimaru slid his hands into Naruto's hair and tugged him forward.

Without even making a face, the blond leaned forward and licked the member tentatively.

Oh god, Orochimaru would grunt. Lick it. More.

Just like that, yessss, he hisses.

The hot slippery penis would slap against the side of his blushing cheek and rub up and down his face, making him close his eyes and scrunch his nose up slightly.

It smelled hot and heavy, and the hair tickled him a bit too.

The man grunted, slapping his wet thing across his lips and shoving it in.

Suck it you bitch, damn you, suck it.

He parted his pink moist lips and let the thick member slide in all the way, til his nose was pressed against the sticky pubic hair and he could feel the thing prodding down his throat.

Sour stuff spurted out and slid down his throat.

Good boy.

* * *

Naruto liked it even more when Orochimaru began to do new things.

New things, like getting him on the floor and tying his wrists together. It made him excited.

He would ask what they were going to do, but he couldn't, because there was a gag tied around his mouth. It didn't hurt though, it just pulled a little.

Bend over.

Orochimaru would push him with his foot til he got him to get on his knee's and bent over.

He'd moan when he felt the foot press against his ass, because it felt good, but also because he knew Orochimaru liked listening to him moan like that.

"I got you a new toy,"

The slithery voice sent a shiver of excitement through him.

Toy? Toy? He never got toy's before.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Orochimaru holding a teddy bear in his hand, smirking. He pressed his forehead back onto the wooden floor curious.

Suddenly he felt the fur of the teddy bear being pressed against his ass and his hips jerked.

Orochimaru gripped his waist with one arm tightly and rubbed the toy up and down. It began to start vibrating, slowly at first, but then it got faster and faster.

You like that, huh? Do you?

Naruto only groaned in response as Orochimaru shoved the toy hard against his sensitive hole and he came, white stuff spurting all over the floor until it dripped off his penis.

He liked that toy.

He liked the other toys too.

Like that really strangely shaped jelly toy, which wriggled around and around when you pressed the button.

The first time he tried that was when he was on the table, and Orochimaru had tied his hands and feet to all four corners with enough space to bend if he wanted.

A blindfold went over his eyes too.

The toy seemed to be covered in something cold and slimy, as Orochimaru slapped it over his stomach and traced it up and down his smooth milky skinned body.

He squirmed when he felt it slide next to his penis, and under his balls.

It started to vibrate, and it started to turn and wriggle.

He couldn't help be squeal and squirm violently when the toy began to wriggle its way into it's bum, deeper and deeper. The toy seemed to have some little bumpy things in it too.

When Orochimaru began thrusting it in and out, his hips jerked, and he came.

* * *

Did you like it?

Having that thing shoved up your bum, hmmm?

Naruto squirmed, with the blindfold still in place. Yes, yes he did like it.

He _loved_ it.

He groaned loudly when Orochimaru used a new toy, one of those bright red see jelly butt plugs. He shoved it up the cute little arse and pressed it in, making sure it stayed.

The thing was vibrating.

Naruto squirmed, feeling the thing continue to vibrate.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

He called out, heatedly. Sweat formed over his body. Red blushed his cheeks.

The man was gone.

For what seemed like hours. And hours.

By the time Orochimaru had returned, he was already panting heavily, cock swollen. He gasped when he felt the toy being jerked out of his sensitive hole roughly.

It was replaced by something much more thicker.

Much more hotter.

Hands gripped onto his waist and he felt the heavy cock thrust in and out of him smoothly, the sweat only making it more delightfully slippery.

Those hands grabbed his legs and pulled him even closer until he could even feel the slap of skin against his skin, as Orochimaru thrust and thrust again into his hole.

The man came, loudly, saying his name, and saying dirty things in his ear.

Naruto came too.

* * *

He started meeting some of Orochimaru's 'friends'.

He was particularly shy around them. He didn't know anyone apart from Orochimaru.

But he did enjoy the parties.

Oh yes, those parties which Orochimaru took him to. Those were fun, especially when he got to wear his new collar and leash and let himself be led around like a pet.

He smiled when he heard the adults laugh at him, as he kneeled on the floor by Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru would nudge him with his feet.

Go suck him off.

Drunken laughter, but Naruto crawled over to the other man anyway, eager to unzip the trousers. He rushed to pull them down and take the red cock out and began to lick it.

He did that alot, but Orochimaru always stopped him after one or two.

* * *

At one of those 'parties', he saw _him_.

Him, that boy. Him.

That red headed boy on all the dvd's and movies he used to watch with Orochimaru. The one with the bright red panties, bright red hair and bright green eyes.

Orochimaru pushed him to the center of the room, unhooking the leash.

The red headed boy was also pushed to the center of the room.

Not noticing the men watching them, he grinned shyly at the pretty boy and said hello.

"Fuck him," someone called out.

Naruto blushed.

"Let's see who can top,"

There was laughter.

Suddenly the red head was moving towards him, grabbing his arm and trying to shove him to the floor. Naruto was caught out of surprise, squirming as he hit the wooden surface.

He scrawled out and rolled over, feeling hands scrabble at his shirt and rip it off.

Off instinct, Naruto reached up and began to pull the red headed boy's shirt off. It came off with a tear, partially.

He tried to push the boy off and scramble away, but he felt a hand grab his leg and pull him back down with an 'oomph'. He was dragged back under the boy.

Determined not to lose the fight, especially when Orochimaru was looking, he began to work quickly at the other boy's pants until they were off.

Both of them were now mostly naked, pushing and pulling each other on the floor.

The red head won.

He had managed to force him onto his knee's, before sliding home.

Naruto let out a long moan as he felt the boy behind him grip his hair tightly, thrusting in and out quickly.

He opened his eyes, panting, red in the face.

Orochimaru was watching him, a smirk on his face. His hand was moving over his own cock quickly and excitedly just like the other men in the room were.

* * *

Bad Naruto.

A resounding whip echoed in the room.

_How could you lose to Gaara?_

Another whip, and watery tears came to the blue eyes of the blond.

Naruto squirmed as he felt the cane slap at his backside, repeatedly, until it was dropped and replaced with a hand. It kept smacking and smacking him.

Stop, stop, stop! He'd beg.

Orochimaru dropped his hold onto the boy and let Naruto fall onto the floor.

_Fuck yourself on me._

Naruto was quick to climb up on the pale legs of the older man. He took the hard, red cock in one hand. Orochimaru gripped his waist and helped push him down onto it.

Faster you fucking little slut.

Naruto moved, shoving himself over and over on that thick cock and he felt the other man thrust into him. Yes, like that, fuck yes you horny little whore, you love this don't you...

The thrusting stopped, and he was lifted up by Orochimaru.

The man was carrying them out into the main room.

He clung on, panting and blushing and sweating.

Suddenly the tv was on.

Orochimaru sat down on the sofa, pushing Naruto to turn on his lap and face the tv too. The thick red cock was still stuck up in him, slippery with sweat.

The movie started playing.

_Naruto._

Orochimaru began to thrust his hips into the smaller boy as the movie played.

It was him.

The blond stared with a dazed look at the tv screen as Orochimaru continued to fuck him, hands gripping his waist, one hand clenching onto his blond hair and yanking it back.

It was him... on the bed. Legs spread.

Ass in the air.

A toy shoved roughly into his hole, vibrating and twisting inside his blushing body.

Naruto in the garden, his naked body being hosed down until he was dripping wet, and Orochimaru fucked him against the wall.

Naruto on the kitchen table, an obscene vegetable shoved up his hole and being forced to fuck himself with it.

Naruto with his new skirt, walking down the street and trying not to wriggle when the vibrator was turned on.

Naruto being tied up on the sofa.

Naruto on the floor.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

"I bet you fucking _loved_ that, slut."

xx keiji

lol im pretty sure im gonna get some bad reviews for this. HO WELL.

i mean this fic was pretty much going to every single kink in it, but i didnt fit everything in in the end. i decided i'll stick that in the other stories.


End file.
